Papa's Cookieria
'''Papa's Cookieria '''is a game where you can bake your own cookies for lots of new customers! The chefs are Poppy and Issac. It is located in the small town of Baketown. It was created by Yoshi0001. Customers * Rosetta (Tutorial) * Freddy (After Tutorial) * Alli (Day 2) * Jade (Rank 2) * Ethan (Rank 3) * Sasha (Rank 4) * Liam (Rank 5) * Lizzy (Rank 6) * Leo (Rank 7) * Ava (Rank 8) * Lulu (Rank 9) * Oliver (Rank 10) * Evie (Rank 11) * Jackson (Rank 12) * Mason (Rank 13) * Sean (Rank 14) * Larry (Rank 15) * Kylie (Rank 16) * Noah (Rank 17) Closers * Zoei (Day 2) * Sever (Day 3) * Tyler (Day 4) * Haeo (Day 5) * Petey (Day 6) * Violet (Day 7) * J.J. (Food Critic) Stations * Order Station * Battter Station * Baking Station * Topping Station Holidays: * New Year (favorited by Lizzy, Leo, Oliver, Nina, and Walter) * Valentine's Day (favorited by Evie, Jackson, Ethan, Rosario, and Rick) * St. Paddy's Day (favorited by Kylie, Noah, Heather, Claudia, and Gretah) * Easter (favorited by Carter, Emma, Liam, Freddy, and Skeeter) * Cherry Blossom Festival (favorited by Lilly, Lucas, Ava, Reyna, and Danielle) * Summer Luau (favorited by Savannah, Caden, Yasmin, Rosetta, and Isabella) * Starlight Jubilee (favorited by Charlotte, Aiden, Mason, Larry, and Nick) * Comet Con (favorited by Flora, Danny, Dennis, Mical, and Isla) * September Fest (favorited by Albert, Chloe, Sasha, Alli, and Richard) * Halloween (favorited by Sam, Boomer, Jade, Rocco, and Lila) * Thanksgiving (favorited by Cara, Xander, Sean, Lulu, and Vincent) * Christmas (favorited by Sylvina, Marco, Paulina, Arabella, and Papa Lucci) Ingredients Batter: * Vanilla Batter (start) * Sugar Cookie Batter (start) * Double Chocolate Batter (unlocked on Day 2 with Alli) * Chocolate Chip Batter (unlocked at Rank 4 with Sasha) * Yum n M Batter (unlocked at Rank 10 with Oliver) * Oatmeal Raisin Batter (unlocked at Rank 26 with Lila) * Peanut Butter Batter (unlocked at Rank 31 with Vincent) * Red Velvet Batter (unlocked at Rank 47 with Paulina) * Strawberry Batter (unlocked at Rank 56 with Rosario) Frosting: * White Frosting (start) * Pink Frosting (start) * Chocolate Frosting (unlocked at Rank 2 with Jade) * Blue Frosting (unlocked at Rank 13 with Mason) * Lemon Frosting (unlocked at Rank 19 with Isabella) * Green Frosting (unlocked at Rank 23 with Heather) * Purple Frosting (unlocked at Rank 30 with Dennis) * Yellow Frosting (unlocked at Rank 38 with Yasmin) * Cheesecake Frosting (unlocked at Rank 50 with Claudia) * Meringue Frosting (unlocked at Rank 58 with Reyna) * Red Frosting (unlocked at Rank 60 with Papa Lucci) Toppings: * Red Sprinkles (start) * Chocolate Chips (start) * Yum n Ms (start) * Blue Sprinkles (unlocked at Rank 3 with Ethan) * Nuts (unlocked at Rank 5 with Liam) * Candy Bits (unlocked at Rank 8 with Ava) * Cherry Bits (unlocked at Rank 14 with Sean) * Raspberries (unlocked at Rank 18 with Rick) * Banana Slices (unlocked at Rank 22 with Danielle) * Creameos (unlocked at Rank 34 with Isla) * White Chocolate Bits (unlocked at Rank 46 with Nina) * Green Sprinkles (unlocked at Rank 51 with Mical) * Dark Chocolate Bits (unlocked at Rank 59 with Rocco) Today's Specials * Chocolate Delight * Yummy Candy * Sweet Nuts * Sugar Cookie Surprise * Blue Fruit * Garden Cookies * White Cherry * Sweet Cloud * Rainy Dessert * Yellow Oatmeal * Ba-na-na * Snow Chocolate * Lucky Greens * Firey Red * Summer Beach * Nighttime Snack * Morning Snack Holiday Ingredients New Year: * Rainbow Sprinkles (Rank 6 with Lizzy) * Rainbow Batter (Day 2 of New Year) * Rainbow Chocolate Chips (Rank 7 with Leo) * Rainbow Frosting (Day after reaching Rank 7) Valentine's Day: * Heart Sprinkles (Rank 11 with Evie) * Pink Frosting (Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Pink Batter (Rank 12 with Jackson) * Heart Jelly Beans (Day after reaching Rank 12) St. Paddy's Day: * Clover Sprinkles (Rank 16 with Kylie) * Light Green Frosting (Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * Shamrock Batter (Rank 17 with Noah) * Coin Sprinkles (Day after reaching Rank 17) Easter: * Egg Sprinkles (Rank 20 with Carter) * Lavender Frosting (Day 2 of Easter) * Easter Egg Batter (Rank 21 with Emma) * Bunny Cookie Bits (Day after reaching Rank 21) Cherry Blossom Festival: * Blossom Sprinkles (Rank 24 with Lilly) * Flower Frosting (Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Japanese Batter (Rank 25 with Lucas) * Chinsuko Bits (Day after reaching Rank 25) Summer Luau: * Seashell Sprinkles (Rank 28 with Savannah) * Teal Frosting (Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Sunshine Batter (Rank 29 with Caden) * Tropical Charms (Day after reaching Rank 29) Starlight Jubilee: * Star Sprinkles (Rank 32 with Charlotte) * Silver Star Frosting (Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) * Blueberry Batter (Rank 33 with Aiden) * White Chocolate Star Bits (Day after reaching Rank 33) Comet Con: * Asteroid Sprinkles (Rank 36 with Flora) * Neon Green Batter (Day 2 of Comet Con) * Blackberry Frosting (Rank 37 with Danny) * Blackberry Bits (Day after reaching Rank 37) September Fest: * Orange Sprinkles (Rank 40 with Albert) * Cinnamon Batter (Day 2 of September Fest) * Brown Frosting (Rank 41 with Chloe) * Cinnamon (Day after reaching Rank 41) Halloween: * Skull Sprinkles (Rank 44 with Sam) * Black Frosting (Day 2 of Halloween) * Ghost White Batter (Rank 45 with Boomer) * Crushed Bat Candies (Day after reaching Rank 45) Thanksgiving: * Leaf Sprinkles (Rank 48 with Cara) * Tan Frosting (Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Pumpkin Batter (Rank 49 with Xander) * Turkey Candy Bits (Day after reaching Rank 49) Christmas: * Present Sprinkles (Rank 52 with Sylvina) * Red and White Frosting (Day 2 of Christmas) * Candy Cane Batter (Rank 53 with Marco) * Christmas Tree Cookie Bits (Day after reaching Rank 53) = Category:Games Category:Yoshi0001 Games Category:Papa's Cookieria Category:Fanon Category:Gamerias